As microprocessors advance in complexity and operating rate, the heat generated in microprocessors during operation increases and the demands on cooling systems for microprocessors also escalate. Also, it may be important that a microprocessor and cooling system be able to withstand cold temperatures (e.g., minus forty degrees Celsius). For example, a Personal Computer (PC) may be exposed to low temperatures while being shipped from a manufacturer to a distributor or retailer, or a laptop computer may be exposed to freezing temperatures when stored in a user's car overnight. Exposure to low temperatures may be a significant issue with respect to a cooling system that utilizes a liquid coolant.
Another issue that may be presented in a cooling system that utilizes a liquid coolant is localized increase in pressure if the coolant were to boil at the locus of a hotspot on the microprocessor die. Such an increase in pressure may interfere with uniform coolant flow and may thus compromise the cooling system.